Vicodina Para El Alma De Un Cojo
by musguita
Summary: Una serie de shorts sin relación alguna los unos con los otros. Todos contados en primera persona, la del doctor House. Personajes: House, Wilson, Cameron, Chase, Cuddy y Foreman.
1. 1 Mi Amigo Es Superman

Aquí comienza una serie de shorts sin mucho sentido, experimentales, retorcidos, absurdos, y lo que es más importante, escritos en primera persona, desde la retorcida mente del doctor House. Por ahora no habrá shipperios, y si los hay, se advertirá de ello a los corazones débiles. Con el tiempo, y según vayan surgiendo más, vereis que no tendrán ninguna relación, al menos aparente. Lo que quiero decir es que no se trata de un fic con capítulos. Es un compendio de lo que vaya surgiendo en el camino.

Le quito el drama que acompaña a mis fics normalmente porque me apetece desvariar un poquito. Y pido disculpas de antemano si a alguien le parece que House no pensaría así, que no lo hace, y que en definitiva, es un House tan ficticio como cualquier fic. Por ahora no puedo meterme en la mente del señor House, aunque mi intención no sería meterme en su mente precisamente habiendo lugares mucho más blanditos y cómodos.

Este primer short es Hilson. Me lo debo y se lo debo a la gente que como yo, sufre las inclemencias de Tritter. **  
**

* * *

**UNO. Mi amigo es Superman.**

Wilson es como un grano en el culo. Es peor que una patada en los huevos. Si te diesen en los testículos, si me la diesen, dolería durante un buen rato. Jodería mucho. Y aguantaría durante unas horas hasta que se pasase. ¡Qué coño! Tomaría una vicodina, o un par de ellas, y ya estaría. Asunto resuelto. Para eso están, para quitarme el dolor. Sin embargo, la vicodina no puede hacer nada contra la boca de Wilson. Aunque le metiese todo el bote en la boca, se las apañaría para decirme que lo he hecho mal, que soy un miserable, etc. Toda esa verborrea que tanto le gusta soltarme de vez en cuando. Es una jodida mosca puñetera.

Así que, cuando vino a buscarme al despacho, no me sorprendió verle con esa pose, que no sé si ensaya frente al espejo pero que tan bien le queda. Los brazos en jarra, al más puro estilo Superman, y esa mirada de no-puedes-ser-tan-cabrón. Me dio tiempo a pensar en todas las fechorías que había cometido hasta la fecha. Tengo una rapidez mental envidiable. Debo de tenerla, porque no soy una persona que esté todo el día cometiendo buenas acciones y se me amontonan las otras, las malas. Yo no las considero así. Son como pequeñas travesuras, pero a los demás les desquician.

De vez en cuando, Chase o incluso Cameron, se ríen. Foreman está hecho de otra pasta. A veces, pienso que no tiene sentido del humor. O sí lo tenía, pero Cameron se lo quitó cuando le lobotomizó. No debo dejar que mis empleados se realicen ese tipo de cirugías entre ellos.

Wilson seguía mirándome.

Si no fuese porque es demasiado heterosexual, pensaría que le gusto. Lo que le gusta es mirarme así.

Estaba por ofrecerle dinero para hablar cuando no hizo falta.

- ¡Le has dicho que tengo gonorrea! – vociferó.

Vaya, debí suponerlo.

Había una doctora nueva en la oficina y, por supuesto, Wilson había desplegado sus dotes de seducción. Tiene algo así como un radar. Juraría que lo hace con Cuddy también. No sé como lo hace, así que, cuando lo hace delante de mí, no puedo saber si esta ligando o no. Lo intentó con Cameron. Pero, según él, como bebo los vientos por ella y me gusta tanto, lo dejó ahí. Me decanto por que Cameron le rechazó. La tengo bien entrenada. Algo más que entrenada, pero no viene al caso hablar de ello ahora.

Wilson optó por la pose dime-algo-joder. Enarcó las cejas y los ojos se le abrieron mucho más. Hay un problema. Los ojos no se abren, son los párpados los que se abren para que los ojos puedan ver. De acuerdo, abrió los ojos, casi desorbitados. Yo le puse una de esas caras que tanto le molestan. Qué bien sienta picarle.

- Si no estás saliendo con ella¿que más te da? – soy un cabrón y un cínico.

- Eres increíble – dijo mientras dejaba caer los brazos a ambos lados. Es extraño, últimamente son dos palabras que solo provienen de él. Supongo que son cosas como éstas, las que hacen pensar a toda la plantilla de este hospital que somos una pareja de homosexuales. – ¿Te gustaría que yo dijese algo así de ti?

- Con la cantidad de mujeres que me tiro es probable que haya pillado algo y no lo sepa.

- Me da igual, pero ya te puedes encargar de que desaparezca ese rumor. ¡No tengo gonorrea!

Si seguía gritándolo así, todo el mundo iba a pensar que sí, la tenía. Oí una ligera risa al otro lado, en la sala de diagnóstico. Femenina. Cameron o Chase. Wilson no pareció oírla y se me quedó mirando como si estuviese loco. Si es que era posible que ese fuese un pensamiento nuevo para él.

Me incliné hacia delante en mi silla y miré de reojo hacia la sala contigua. No parecía haber nadie. Qué raro.

Volví a mirar a Wilson, que parecía cada vez más desconcertado. Lanzó un suspiro y miró hacia arriba como si tuviese una litografía de Jesucristo en el techo y estuviese rezando por mi alma. Cuando volvió la vista hacia mí, estaba haciéndole unos pucheritos como si tuviese cinco años, lo que terminó por exasperarle aún más e irse del despacho sin decir una palabra más.

* * *

** Will Be Friends (Queen)**

Another red letter day,

So the pound has dropped and the children are creating,

The other half ran away,

Taking all the cash and leaving you with the lumber,

Got a pain in the chest,

Doctors on strike what you need is a rest

It's not easy love, but you've got friends you can trust,

Friends will be friends,

When you're in need of love they give you care and attention,

Friends will be friends,

When you're through with life and all hope is lost,

Hold out your hand cos friends will be friends right till the end

Now it's a beautiful day,

The postman delivered a letter from your lover,

Only a phone call away,

You tried to track him down but somebody stole his number,

As a matter of fact,

You're getting used to life without him in your way

It's so easy now, cos you got friends you can trust,

Friends will be friends,

When you're in need of love they give you care and attention,

Friends will be friends,

When you're through with life and all hope is lost,

Hold out your hand cos friends will be friends (right till the end)


	2. 2 La Dictadora

Este segundo short está dedicado a todas esas personas que nos preguntamos donde está la Cuddy de la primera y parte de la segunda temporada. La echamos de menos.

* * *

**DOS. La Dictadora. **

Es como un choque frontal. Uno camina tranquilamente por el pasillo mientras piensa en cosas como el hambre en el tercer mundo y lo mucho que han subido los alquileres cuando, de repente, se da de morros con ese escote con patas. Ahí están los pechos de Cuddy y, por supuesto, ella. Porque lo uno sin lo otro no tiene sentido ni existe. Lo único bueno de discutir con ella es que en el proceso me recreo la vista. No sé por qué a veces se indigna tanto…

Y ella disfruta con el simple hecho de mandarme. La encanta el poder, dar ordenes. Su segundo nombre es Jerarquía.

Wilson parecía divertido mientras ella me vociferaba. El muy cabrón pasándolo bien a costa de mi sufrimiento.

House. Clínica. Ya. Si hiciésemos un ranking tipo "las tres palabras que Cuddy suele gritar más a House", sin ninguna duda son esas. Cómo le gusta reventarme los tímpanos.

La clínica. ¡Qué manera de desperdiciar mi talento!

- Me da igual lo que digas y mucho menos lo que quieras. Eres un médico. Por una vez en tu vida, compórtate como tal – estaba seguro de que iba a echar espuma por la boca. Qué mujer, es adorable.

- Me encanta la clínica. Me chiflan los pacientes mocosillos, pero el doctor Wilson necesita de mis habilidades médicas ahora mismo.

Miré a Jimmy. Vamos hombre, échame una mano. Él puso esa cara de es-mentira-pero-sí-que-le-necesito. Si se tirase a Cuddy, no tendría tanto problema a la hora de mentirla y lo haría mucho mejor. Está comprobado que es un maestro en la mentira cuando se trata de mujeres. Teniendo varias amantes, es necesario ser hábil en eso.

Ella me miró, luego a él, y otra vez a mí. Había dos opciones: que la girase la cabeza como a la niña del exorcista o que nos diese dos hostias a cada uno por mentirosos. Seguramente, estaba decantándose por la segunda, pero ella es mucho más educada que todo eso.

- Estoy segura de que el doctor Wilson no tendrá problema para apañárselas solo.

- Y yo de que hoy no llevas wonderbra.

Toma ya. Esa no la esperaba. Si iba a pasar un par de horas en la consulta, ésa era mi pequeña venganza. Resultaba infantil, pero si no lo decía, reventaba.

Menuda cara puso. Si le saliesen rayos aniquiladores de los ojos, estaría muerto. Hubiese resucitado continuamente para que ella me matase hasta que consiguiese su propósito: que me reencarne en un escarabajo pelotero.

Jimmy tenía dibujada esa sonrisilla tonta en la cara. Trataba de controlarla porque él tampoco quería sufrir la ira de la dictadora. Perdón, la directora.

Nos echó una última mirada fulminante y se fue taconeando a su despacho.

* * *

**Beauty and the Beast (David Bowie)**

Ooooooo  
Weaving down a byroad, singing the song  
Thats my kind of highroll gone wrong  
My-my  
Smile at least  
You cant say no to the beauty and the beast

Something in the night  
Something in the day  
Nothing is wrong but darling  
Somethings in the way  
Theres slaughter in the air  
Protest on the wind  
Someone else inside me  
Someone could get skinned, how?  
My-my  
Someone fetch a priest  
You cant say no to the beauty and the beast  
Darling

My-my  
You cant say no to the beauty and the beast  
(weakling)  
My-my  
You cant say no to the beauty and the beast

I wanted to believe me  
I wanted to be good  
I wanted no distractions  
Like every good boy should

My-my

Nothing will corrupt us  
Nothing will compete  
Thank God heaven left us  
Standing on our feet  
My-my  
Beauty and the beast  
My-my  
Just beauty and the beast  
You cant say no to the beauty and the beast  
Darling

My-my  
My  
My-my  
My


	3. 3 Con Pantalones Y A Lo Loco

_A Morgan, que siempre quiso leerlo._****

* * *

**TRES. Con Pantalones Y A Lo Loco.**

¿Qué ocurre cuando tienes pocos empleados y debes contratar a alguno más? Que pasas del tema. ¿Y si tu jefa ha mutado en mosca cojonera y te machaca continuamente para que contrates a alguien? Que pasas durante una semana, hasta que llega un día y te dice:  
- Lo que tú quieras no importa. Hoy quiero tener el contrato de tu nuevo empleado sobre mi escritorio a última hora.  
Y me toca hacer una de las cosas que más odio en la vida: entrevistas de trabajo.  
Contratar a Chase fue fácil y rápido. Su padre llamó y me dejó un día libre para hacer algo mejor que entrevistar a cuatro imberbes recién salidos de la facultad. Si era la mitad de bueno que su padre, no necesitaba hacerle ninguna pregunta estúpida. Días después descubrí que era un pelota egoísta. Lo de pelota estaba bien porque con la caña diaria que recibo por parte de Cuddy y algún colega envidioso, necesito a alguien que me haga sentir y saber lo maravilloso que soy. Todos necesitamos a un pelota en nuestra vida y yo tuve esa suerte que tienen pocos. Lo de ser egoísta¿desde cuándo dejó de ser una virtud?  
Con Foreman tuve que soportar dos entrevistas y encima el tío venía con una carta de presentación de la hostia: un neurólogo con ficha policial. Siempre es bueno tener en tu equipo a alguien que sepa de estos temas y que pueda cargar con las culpas de un delito que hayas cometido… sin querer. No le contraté por ser negro, nunca lo tuve en cuenta. No me interesaba cubrir la cuota de trabajadores afroamericanos en el hospital. Al principio, no me soportaba. Llegué a pensar que le gustaría hacerme una biopsia. Sólo que no tomaría una pequeña muestra. Me arrancaría el corazón de cuajo y lo estamparía en la pared.  
Entre los dos, en esos meses, realicé más entrevistas para encontrar un inmunólogo de las que recomiendan que haga un ser humano. Es tirar un mito por tierra, pero no tengo superpoderes y menos cuando se trata de aguantar a tanta gente que hace tan mal la pelota para conseguir trabajar contigo. ¡Cuánto tienen que aprender de Chase!  
La cantidad de lameculos y engreídos que tuve que aguantar, tampoco fue humana. Diez tíos que se creían mejor que yo pero que no se cortaban en decirme lo genial que era. Yo pensaba, "si tú eres tan bueno, y está tan claro que yo lo soy, pero tú crees que lo eres más que yo¿para qué coño quieres que te contrate?". Me hubiese gustado sólo contratar a cada uno durante una semana y tenerles haciendo café y limpiando los vómitos de los niños con cáncer de Wilson.  
Luego ocurrió algo. El pasillo se llenó de chicas con faldas y chaquetas tan ceñidas que temía que les fuese a reventar la ropa. Iban a entrar en el despacho y saltarme un ojo con un botón. Claro que lo único que saltaba hacía mi eran sus escotes. Tenía la sensación de que entrevistaba a muchas Cuddys. Una detrás de otra. Y ya tenía cubierta la cuota de Cuddys en mi vida.  
Lo cierto es que no sé cuantas entrevistas llevaba ya esa tarde y el café que Chase había preparado sabía a rayos. Así no me hacía sentir mejor. Necesitaba con urgencia alguien con mejores dotes cafeteras o me saldría una úlcera.  
Entonces entró ella. Por un momento pensé que era un chico, con unas piernas de lo más femeninas, pero un chico. ¡Llevaba pantalones! Pobre, seguro que fue objeto de cuchicheo entre las Cuddys. Era la primera mujer a la que no conseguía verla las piernas en todo el día y su blusa tampoco estaba desabrochada hasta el ombligo. Sabía como utilizar los botones y los ojales. Una chica inteligente. ¡Por fin una mujer cuyos botones no me parecían armas de destrucción masiva! Me sentía seguro en mi despacho. Gracias a Dios, tampoco hubiese podido hundir el dedo en su maquillaje porque a pesar de la poca luz que nos iluminaba, hubiese jurado que tenía la cara casi limpia. Y el pelo negro y largo, recogido con dos finas orquillas.  
Vamos, una mujer que no necesitaba enseñarme sus encantos, y no porque no los tuviera, para demostrarme que lo era.  
Era jodidamente hermosa.  
Miré la hoja que tenía en la mesa. Lo cogí y leí: Allison Cameron MD.  
Parecía más bien que acababa de entrar a la facultad de medicina.  
Estiró la mano para estrecharla conmigo. Me comporté como el capullo que soy y pasé de ella. Pero al menos agaché la cabeza y fingí que leía su currículo vital para que ella no se sintiera más ridícula.  
- Así que hiciste prácticas en la Clínica Mayo…  
- Sí.  
Contestó rápidamente. Hasta su voz resultaba angelical. Pobrecita, no sabía donde se metía.  
No sé cuánto tiempo más malgastamos hablando sobre sus estudios, experiencia laboral, cartas de recomendación y ese tipo de chorradas. No me aburría porque mientras podía comprobar que era bastante firme en sus opiniones y no hacía falta que jurara que era de ese tipo de personas con ideales. El tipo de personas que no éramos Chase y yo. No nos venía mal un toque femenino e idealista en el departamento. Y, si nos cansábamos de ella, siempre podíamos mandarla con Wilson.  
Había algo que mientras la oía hablar me rondaba en la cabeza. ¿Cómo era posible que alguien tan guapa, alguien que estaba tan buena quisiese trabajar para mí? No porque yo fuese menos que ella, pero trabajar para mí es como conocer una parte del infierno. Cuando mis empleados mueren van al infierno y dicen: "no te preocupes Satán, esta parte me la sé." Y él me guiña desde ahí abajo por ser tan buen maestro.  
Pero ella no era del tipo de chicas que se suponía que era. Es como si desde pequeña le hubiesen dicho que no podía ser más inteligente que cualquier chica normal, que no podía aspirar a nada más que no le proporcionase su físico por otras vías, y ella les hubiese retado a todos. No me cabía duda de que era una excelente médico.  
Solté los papeles con desgana y ella miró con curiosidad hacia la sala. Dirigí mi mirada yo también y vi a Chase sentarse.  
- Que no te confunda su pelo. Es un tío.  
Ella sonrió con una naturalidad pasmosa. Nada de "voy a reírle el chiste al tonto del culo éste porque quiero que me contrate". Incluso su mirada inquieta no me hacía sentir un gilipollas que estaba perdiendo el tiempo de mala manera.  
- ¿Qué te han contado de mí? – pregunté directamente.  
- Bueno… - frotó las manos contra los muslos. – Que es usted un gilipollas sin escrúpulos al que no le gusta tratar con los pacientes y para el que no existe el código deontológico.  
- Voy a decirle a Cuddy que ponga eso en los informes para los accionistas.  
Esta vez sonrió con nerviosismo. Pero de nuevo, no fue fingido. La vi morderse el labio.  
- Sinceramente, eso no me importa – debo reconocer que me sorprendió. – Estoy aquí porque es usted uno de los mejores especialistas del país, si no el mejor, y deseo trabajar para usted.  
Me recosté en la silla y la observé detenidamente. Ella bajó la vista hacia el yoyo que había en la mesa.  
- ¿Deseas mucho este trabajo?  
Ella asintió con la cabeza.  
- Primero deberás pasar un periodo de prueba – noté como todo su cuerpo se relajaba y se la iluminaban los ojos. - ¿Qué tal se te da el café?  
Me miró con el ceño fruncido, confusa. La invité a levantarse y seguirme. Ella siguió mi primera orden. No tuve que girarme para saber que me miraba, peor aún así, lo hice. Por un momento me decepcionó un poco.  
- ¿Qué¿Es que no sabías que soy cojo? – pregunté sin resultar muy defensivo.  
- Sí, sí – titubeó. Pobre. – Es solo que… - ella pareció callarse para siempre y yo levanté las cejas esperando. - ¿No le duele el hombro? Lleva el bastón en el lado contrario.  
Había auténtica preocupación en su intención. Nada de compromiso. En ese instante supe que Allison Cameron me daría muchos quebraderos de cabeza y estaría preocupándose de mí y de otros constantemente. Supe que era del tipo de personas que están en peligro de extinción.  
Y yo reí porque era extraño encontrar a una persona tan desinteresada e ingenua que estuviese deseando trabajar conmigo.  
Me siguió hasta la cafetera. Tiré el café malo de Chase, que observaba ojoplático desde su sitio. Ella preparó café y me lo sirvió en una taza roja. Pegué un trago. Lo saboreé cuidadosamente y dejé la taza en la encimera. Pobre, se la veía nerviosa.  
- Enhorabuena. Acabas de superar el periodo de prueba.  
Le tendí la mano y ella la miró. Luego a mí. Y vi el brillo en sus ojos. Me dio un escalofrió. Pasó con cuidado su mano por el pantalón y estrechó mi mano con seguridad.  
- Chase, esta es Cameron y ella se encargará del café desde hoy._  
_**  
**

* * *

**Hummingbird (Wilco)**

His goal in life was to be an echo  
Riding alone, town after town, toll after toll  
A fixed bayonet through the great southwest to forget her

She appears in his dreams  
But in his car and in his arms  
A dream can mean anything  
A cheap sunset on a television set can upset her  
But he never could

Remember to remember me  
Standing still in your past  
Floating fast like a hummingbird

His goal in life was to be an echo  
The type of sound that floats around and then back down  
Like a feather  
But in the deep chrome canyons of the loudest Manhattans  
No one could hear him  
Or anything

So he slept on a mountain  
In a sleeping bag underneath the stars  
He would lie awake and count them  
And the gray fountain spray of the great Milky Way  
Would never let him  
Die alone

Remember to remember me  
Standing still in your past  
Floating fast like a hummingbird

Remember to remember me  
Standing still in your past  
Floating fast like a hummingbird

A hummingbird  
A hummingbird**  
**


End file.
